This invention relates generally to pillows and, more particularly, to pillows which reduce wrinkles on a person's face while resting on the pillow.
Despite a plurality of skin care products, when a person sleeps on their side and rests their head on a pillow, the pillow may accelerate facial wrinkling especially in the delicate skin areas surrounding the eyes, cheeks, and nose. Known pillows apply a uniform amount of support across the pillow. Pillow designs typically include a pliable body which includes foam, air, fluids, rubber, or feathers and which is symmetrical to provide a pre-selected amount of support uniformly across the body of the pillow. As a result, when a person sleeps on their side, the pillow simultaneously supports the person's face and head. The resulting pressure induced on the person's face may create stress lines or creases which over time may accelerate the person's facial wrinkling.